All Tangled Up And Frozen With A Bunch Of Dragon-riding Vikings
by AdoniaAlma
Summary: This is a three-way crossover... I have few words to explain this fanfiction, other than when you read this, it will change your life. Weddings, accidents, kidnappings, wars, conspiracies, betrayals, deaths, new births, new characters... This fic has it all. We start out with Elsa, as she prepares for Anna and Kristof's wedding... Read on, and immerse yourself in this story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! AdoniaAlma here, as I ferociously type the first chapter for the best idea I have had yet! I look forward to hearing from you as you read this three way fanfiction. I hope you love my original characters, storyline, and twists and turns deep into the labyrinth of my mind... Enjoy!**

All Tangled Up and Frozen with a Bunch of Dragon-riding Vikings

A Tangled/Frozen/How to Train Your Dragon Crossover

Chapter one: Wedding Bells and Stormy Seas  
Elsa's POV

Today is the day. My sister and her schizophrenic, reindeer-loving, ice-selling, raised-by-trolls boyfriend are getting married. Don't get me wrong, Kristoff is a great guy! He's a little strange, but he's nice. And he really loves Anna- if he didn't he wouldn't have waited so long to marry her.

It's been a full year since my coronation. One year since the kingdom discovered that their beloved queen possessed magical powers over ice and snow. I froze the kingdom over by accident, and nearly killed my sister. Her fiancé at the time- that monster of a prince who left Anna to die and would have killed me too, if Anna hadn't have sacrificed herself for me- Prince Hans, had come up with the idea that he could weasel his way into becoming the supreme ruler of Arendelle. His plans failed, I remained Queen, and Anna fell in love- true love- with Kristoff.

I have been able to control my powers since then, discovering new ways to use them for good and magnificent things. In fact, I have a lot to do today... I am going to surprise Anna and Kristof with some gorgeous custom-made ice sculptures in the courtyard. They are having a winter themed wedding... Kind of weird, since it is the middle of summer, but considering who we are, it isn't all that strange. If you think about it.

Okay, forget thinking about it. Just go with it.

Anyway, I suppose I should get out of bed and get started... But my bed is so warm... Then again, the cold doesn't bother me anyway, so I guess that's irrelevant. I'm just lazy and don't want to get up! But I will. For Anna.

"She's getting married today," I say to myself before jumping out of bed and hurriedly getting dressed. I brush through my hair and expertly braid it, just along the crown of my head, leaving the rest of my long white locks hanging in loose curls down my back- I've been trying new things with my hair and I kind of like it this way.

There's a knock at my door.

"I'm up!" I call out. Very unladylike for me, but I'm so excited about today that I really don't care. "Who is it?" I open the door, apparently very unexpectedly because Anna fell back and landed on her posterior.

"Oof," she grunts at the shock of falling, then gets up like nothing happened. She throws herself at me, screaming. "ELSA! I'm getting MARRIED today! Can you believe it? I'm so excited! I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Anna!" I say, placing my hands on her shoulders. "You need to go back to your room. The servants will be there shortly to help you get ready. Oh, and Rapunzel and Eugene will be arriving at the port in a few hours, but I'll be there to greet them. They went around the storm, and they are later than they said they'd be, but they'll be here. So you don't have to worry about it."

They were held up by a huge storm that was headed toward Corona, their kingdom, but they wouldn't miss Anna's wedding for anything. It's going to take more than a storm to stop our cousin Rapunzel!

We met Rapunzel for the first time the year after our parents' death. Actually, our parents died en route to Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. I was still in hiding, of course, and Anna never left home then, so we weren't on the ship when it went down during the storm. I shudder at the thought of riding a ship... To me, the risk is just not worth it. Maybe I'm being unreasonable, but I don't care: my parents died at sea, and I have no desire to out myself in a position in which I could suffer the same fate.

Anyway, Rapunzel came to visit us with Eugene a year after their marriage and our parents demise. During that visit, we met twice and spoke very little. However, Rapunzel and Anna became extremely close. I remember the look on Anna's face when they were reunited at my coronation... She was delighted to see Rapunzel and her lovable scoundrel of a husband. It's just natural that they are to attend the wedding tonight.

I see the excited sparkle in her eyes and I can't help it: I giggle. "Oh, Anna! I'm so happy for you!" I hug my sister, and we relish the contact. Physical contact is one thing we haven't had much of until this past year, and now we get as much of it as we can. Just last week, Anna sneaked into my room in the middle of the night and started a tickle fight! Just like when we were kids...

I smile at the memory, but Anna snaps me out of it.

"Hey! Earth to Elsa," she shakes me gently. "I am so happy, too. More than you, I bet." She giggles again, and wiggles and shakes. She's so excited she can't even hold still!  
She takes a deep breath and forces herself to hold still, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going now. To my room. To be in exile... until tonight." She is feigning disappointment, but I know she is really thrilled. I hug her again.

"All right," I say. "Go. Good luck." I kiss her on the cheek, blink once, twice, and suddenly she's gone.

I sigh and walk through the open door, closing it behind me. I truly am excited for Anna, but I'm also a little sad for me. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but it's like... I'm about to lose my sister. To a schizophrenic... Never mind, I shouldn't call him that.

"Kristoff and Anna belong together," I say to myself, my voice barely a whisper. "I don't belong with anyone." Maybe I'm being dramatic. But it's true! Once the two love birds tie the knot, I'll be spending a lot more of my time alone.

Just one more change I'll have to get used to.

This past year has been so full of change. For one, Rapunzel and Eugene became King and Queen of their kingdom. And they had a baby! They named him Prince Raymond. Rapunzel was worried at first, because he has golden hair like she did when she was born, and a strange red sun-shaped birthmark in the middle of his forehead. I'm guessing that there is magic in the child. That's nothing to worry about though; our family has had a history with magic, and being born with it? It's nothing we can't handle.

I'm living proof of that.

Also this year we have hired more help at the castle, and the gates have stayed open. I'm still not used to so many people being around... I am ashamed to say that I'm somewhat socially... Well, unacceptable. But I would never admit that to anyone.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," a servant girl smiles at me and nearly drops the armload of white roses she is carrying. "Whoaaa, aahhhh!" She catches herself, barely.

"Good morning," I say quietly, hurrying along. I didn't even stop to help her! I just stood there and stared at her. How rude... Ugh, I really am awkward.

Finally, I arrive at the courtyard and begin my work. It's more like fun really. A flick of the wrist, a wave of the hand, a couple moments of pure magic, and there it is! A perfect image of Kristoff and my sister, standing hand in hand, frozen in beautiful sparkling ice.

I continue to build sculptures one by one. I make Anna in her wedding dress, holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers. I make one of the two of them in the sled Anna gave Kristof last year. Of course, I have to make one of Kristoff and Sven, his reindeer...

I'm in the middle of forming Kristof's nose when suddenly a shout from one of the guards breaks my concentration and my ice-Kristoff suddenly has a very long, thin nose. I'm reminded of a favorite childhood story of mine... Pinocchio.

"Look at that!" The guard is shouting, pointing out toward... The sea.

Guards are swarming on the wall, all of them murmuring. Their concerned voices worry me, so I decide to see what's going on. I use my power to launch myself into the air, a flurry of snowflakes in my wake. I land gracefully on the wall, surprising the guards. They all jump back, as I stare out at the sea, frozen in shock at the sight which a moment ago had them spellbound.

The storm that had been raging in the north was now raging just off the shores of Arendelle, maybe a mile out. And there, flailing among the gigantic waves, was a small ship. Guards' voices began to ring out around me.

"They're going down!"

"There's no way they'll survive that."

"That ship is a goner, that's for sure."

"Can anyone make out the crest on the flag?"

"It's too far away, and the wind and waves are making it so that you can't see anything but the ship itself."

"No, look carefully! It looks like a-"

"Viking warship!" This is crazy! Vikings? This close to Arendelle? What...?

"The storm must have driven them this far," someone shouts. And then one man cries out three words that give me chills...

"HERE IT COMES!" And it was the biggest wave I had ever seen, headed straight toward the tiny ship.

"They're all going to die!" Another guard says, softly. He's standing next to me, and I turn to look at him, he has a haunted look in his eyes. I know that he's right... Any one on board is sure to be killed.

Suddenly, I'm flying out to the open sea, over and amidst the raging waves. I don't even know what I'm doing. Adrenaline is rushing through my veins, and all I can think is...

_My parents died like this._

I have to stop it from happening to the people on this ship.

**So there you have it! First chapter down... Tell me what you think. I love a good review- or even a bad one. I want to know what everyone thinks, fLamers included. And, yes, the L in fLamers is capitalized- because flaming is kinda lame, if you think about it. But where there are no flames, there's no fire, right? So, fLamers, you are welcome to say whatever you like about my story. :) ...just to be fair I do it sometimes too...**

**Anywaaaayyyy, I could always use new ideas! If you have a pairing you like, or an OC you want me to use, just tell me. I'll see if it's something I can use.**

**Read and Review, people! AdoniaAlma, over and out!**

**Peace!**

**P.S. okay, so autocorrect is a big jerk and keeps changing Arendelle to Alindor. Alindor is the name of a country in one of my fiction stories, it's unpublished and it probably won't be published. Anyway, so yeah. Autocorrect hates me. So if you're reading my story and you see Alindor pop up, let me know. Like, where it is and all that. It's such a pain, but my ocd makes me crazy when I find out there's a typo. Thanks guys!**

**P.P.S. Okay, so I guess I spelled Kristoff wrong. Two f's, my bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, guys! Here is chapter two. Hope you like it!**

Chapter two: Ice Queen and Viking  
Elsa's POV

As soon as I'm close enough, I'm doing everything I can to keep this ship from sinking. I'm freezing everything in sight. But it's going to take more than a little ice to stop this storm...

Suddenly, I panic and I lose control. Something snaps inside of me and the world turns white. I feel a searing pain in my head and I'm aware of my voice screaming. And then everything goes black, and I'm done.

Only when I open my eyes do I realize that I must have passed out.

I take a moment to remember what is happening, then stand up. I'm a little dizzy, and nearly fall over. I grip the rail, and realize that the ship is suspended in a globe of ice.

"Nice one, Elsa. Freeze the ship Elsa. That won't freak anyone out!" I berate myself, frustrated that I lost control of my powers. That hasn't happened all year. Then I realize that there is no one to freak out...

The ship seems deserted.

I'm hoping the sailors survived, but it seems unlikely. I didn't make it in time. They're gone.

I'm beginning to feel pretty sick to my stomach, when I hear a low groan coming from near the front of the ship.

There is a man tied to the helm. When I say tied, I mean he was half tied- half frozen to the wheel, but either way, he was stuck.

He was also unconscious. Since he was unconscious, I decided to take a look at him. I mean, it's not everyday I get the chance to examine a real Viking.

There is no doubt in my mind that this man is a Viking. Everything about him screams Viking. His long reddish-brown hair is hanging down to his shoulders in a very messy tangled mess that most likely used to be a braid. His leather armor was tattered and worn, and the plain green and brown clothes he wore were for practical use: warm coverage was all they provided. They were not fashionable at all.

"I guess Vikings don't care much about fashion," I say softly, for some reason a smile appearing on my face as I look at this mountain of a man. He has strong, chiseled features, a small hooked nose, fair skin, and a cleft chin. That and the tangled mess of copper-colored hair. He's quite handsome, actually.

I shake myself, mortified. This man could be dying! And I'm thinking about how handsome he is. I can feel my face burning- a funny sensation for me, the Queen of Cold.

"Hey," I say softly, gently shaking his shoulder. "Wake up..." He groaned again, and rolled his head from one shoulder to the other. Reminds me of trying to wake up Anna. She'd roll over and beg for five more minutes. "No, no, no! Come on now, Viking. Wake up for me. Please."

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the brilliant light. The sun shining through the ice dome I made creates a dazzling effect. Maybe it's a but much for him right now... Oh, well.

"Welcome to the land of the living. I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And you are...?" Shoot. He's just been through a near-death experience and I'm sounding like an insensitive jerk. He stared at me for a moment, then smirked.

"Dirk Dagursson the Berserker." I have chills running up and down my spine just from hearing his voice. It's so deep and rich! If I didn't have any self control, I might swoon.

"Well, Dirk Dagursson the Berserker," I say, managing to keep my voice from shaking, "Let's get you out of the cold." I untie him, and he falls forward. I catch him by the arms- they are so thick and hard, he's so powerful- and I'm struggling to keep him upright.

"I can stand on my own, Princess!" He snaps. Offended by his harsh tone, I immediately let go and step away. He immediately falls to his knees. I smile at him sweetly and take a step forward.

"Actually, I'm the Queen. But you really don't need to kneel; it's quite unnecessary." I hold out my hand, and wait for him to take it. He scowls at me and lets me help him up.

"Thanks," he grumbles. He's still very uneasy in his feet, even with my arm around his waist. I'm not exactly doing so well in the walking department either: it's hard to even think straight when I'm this close to such a... a man.

"I'll help you back to the castle and then come back and search for any more survivors," I say, trying to sound reassuring. He tenses up and turns to look me straight in the eyes. His eyes are the palest, bluest eyes I've ever seen. They're beautiful, and the deep sorrow mirrored in them makes them even more beautiful.

"There are no more survivors," he says. "I'm the only one. They're all dead."

And with that, he fell in a crumpled heap to the deck.

All of his men, his friends, maybe some of them were even his family... All dead.

And I know exactly how he feels.

**Before anyone asks: YES, Dirk is the son of Dagur the Deranged. I hope no one kills me. I just love him so much! Eehhhh, Dirk, not Dagur. Dagur is awesome, but Dirk is awesomer. Someday you will understand!**

**Anywaaayyy, stay tuned for the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! :)**

**Seriously, Review. I love reviews. And when people review I check out their profiles and read their stories. And leave reviews. So yeah. Reviewwww. Please. **

**Goodbye :) Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: I Doing Do's and Dont's  
Kristoff's POV

**I couldn't let this story go on without writing this chapter... I love Anna and Kristoff! Let the wedding bells ring!**

I am so ready for this. It's been a whole year... I mean, that's not all that long. It's gone by so quickly with Anna. But still, I suppose a year was a long time for her to wait. She's been pretty anxious to get married.

Of course, I'm pretty excited, too. After all... I love Sven and my adopted family, but I don't think I want to spend the rest of my life with only a reindeer and trolls for company. No offense, Sven.

_None taken, Kristoff!_

Good. Ahem. Anyway... Now I have a reindeer, trolls, my beautiful and quirky princess bride Anna, and her scary popsicle of a sister Queen Elsa to keep me company.

I guess I should be so harsh on Elsa. I mean, she did save Anna's life. And she thawed the kingdom, and saved us all. She's still kind of scary and socially awkward, but hey! I owe her my life and the life of the love of my life... Does that make sense?

_Of course it does, lover boy. Don't be scared of Anna's sister. Someone that much prettier than you can't possibly be that scary. Anyway, I guess it DOES make sense for you to owe her pretty much everything you have or ever will have. Doesn't it?_

Yes, it does indeed, Sven. However, I wasn't asking you.

Oh, would you look at that! Here come the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Elsa is first, how about that? I don't recognize the man she's walking with... Maybe he's a duke or something. Ah. Here comes Rapunzel, Anna's cousin... She's walking with her husband, Eugene. They're both pretty nice. I like them.

And here comes the flower girl... She's a little girl from my side of the family. Her name is Buttercup. And yes... She is a troll. She may not be the cutest of flower girls, but she's practically my little sister. I'm happy to have her here.

They're all here, actually. My whole troll family is all here to watch me get married. They are all so happy, so excited. And they all look so pleased with themselves, like I'm getting married because of them... Whatever. It's not like it's their fault Anna and I fell in love! That happened all on it's own.

There is the ring-bearer! Rapunzel and Eugene's baby boy Raymond has the rings tied to a pillow that's strapped to his shirt. Rapunzel's mother is carrying him down the aisle... He's not even a year old yet, so of course he can't walk. I'm not used to that. Troll babies can walk almost as soon as they are born. I guess I have a lot to get used to... That kind of makes me nervous.

I mean, I was raised by trolls. And I'm marrying into the royal family! I have a whole lot to learn... This past year has been pretty intense. But I survived. So, marriage should be a piece of cake, right?

Don't answer that question, Sven. It was a rhetorical question.

Anyway. At any moment, Anna is going to walk through those doors and we are going to say our vows... I'm getting more and more nervous by the seconds. Excited? Of course. Nervous? Oh, yeah. Oh, heck yeah. But I'm so happy, it almost outweighs the nervousness.

Actually, I've never been happier than I am now, at this very moment...

Oh, wait... I totally lied. There she is. She's right there... And she's more beautiful than I've ever seen her before. Her beautiful strapless mermaid dress (Not that I even know what particular style of dress is called mermaid... Okay, so we looked at a lot of dresses and I maybe sort of paid attention... Anyway, her dress...) is long and sparkling white and lacy and fits just perfectly on her slim body. Her soft brown hair is cascading down her shoulders in rich curls. She is wearing a silver tiara studded with thousands of tiny diamonds, and attached to that tiara is a long, sparkling, lacy veil. And she's smiling at me.

She's so beautiful, and in just a few short minutes, I am going to marry her. This moment, this moment right now, is the happiest moment of my life. She's more beautiful than Elsa's ice palace. And coming from me, that means a whole lot.

She's walking down the aisle. I'm so tempted to start singing out the classic "here comes the bride" song, the funny version in which the bride is fat and wide, but there's no way I'd risk Anna getting mad at me today.

Uh, not that she ever gets mad at me. She doesn't. Not usually. Only sometimes... But hey! That's life. And knowing me, I totally deserve it.

_Yeah, you do._

Shut up, Sven.

"Hey..." Anna's voice snaps me back into reality. I look up and she's right there. Her uncle is ready to pass her off to me. I walk down most of the steps, trip down the last two or three, and awkwardly take her hand and lead her back up those wicked stairs and to our place.

That couldn't have gone any more smoothly.

"You nervous?" She whispers to me, as the priest is talking. I don't even know what he's saying. It's hard to concentrate on anything but Anna when she's holding my hands and looking at me like this...

"Yeah. Are you?" I whisper back, ready to get this wedding over with. She simply nods, and after about a minute, she says out loud...

"I do."

I'm like, what? That doesn't make any sense... Of course I don't actually say that. That would be weird. So I just smile at her. And suddenly she's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I say, realizing everyone is staring at me.

"Well, do you?" Asks the priest, who seems as confused as I am. Then I finally get it. I know what I missed.

"OH! Ooooohhhhh! Yes. Yes! Of course I do. I mean, I DO," I say, totally embarrassed.

_Yeah, you do. You reeeeaaaallllllyyyy do. Anna and Kristoff sitting in a tree-_

Shut up, Sven. But you know, that's not a bad idea...

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Prince Kristof, you may now kiss your bride."

So, what do I do next?

I kiss her, of course. And, wow... What a kiss!

"Congratulations, Prince Kristoff," says my beautiful wife. "You just kissed yourself a Princess Bride."

"And I'm about to do it again," I say.

And would I make a liar out of myself? Not a chance. So here we go again...

**Yaaaaayyyyyyy! They are married! That was totally cheesy and fun to write! :D I hope you liked it. But you know, the exciting stuff is going to happen in the next few chapters... So don't stop reading here! **

**I mean, you'll have to if I haven't updated yet. So like... Yeah. Just be patient. Hahaha! I'll try to update ASAP. **

**Read and REVIEW, people! Thanks!**


End file.
